<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pizza and Pyjamas by Lovemee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010526">Pizza and Pyjamas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemee/pseuds/Lovemee'>Lovemee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, but it's mentioned like once, seungsik is a baker?, this is cute okay?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemee/pseuds/Lovemee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But whatever he was thinking came to a screeching halt because there was an extremely handsome man standing in front of his home (who by the way looked equally confused as Seungsik himself) and in a couple of seconds Seungsik started panicking because he was in front of  an extremely handsome man, wearing formal pants shirt and a coat and he was in his pyjamas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VICFEST®—round two!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pizza and Pyjamas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt #296 "The local firefighting station organizes a raffle to raise funds and one of the prizes is a one on one date with coveted bachelor Sejun. Seungsik is the lucky winner."<br/>I hope the prompter likes the spin I put on it, I did took a few liberties with i but i still hope you'll like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kang Seungsik was a man of routine. He had his week planned to the details and didn't react well to changes - his friends knew that. But befriending Hanse had its consequences. Seungsik decided long ago, during high school in fact, that whenever things go against his plans, Hanse needs to be blamed. But this was going too far.</p><p>It was a friday evening. Fridays - when Hanse has dates with his boyfriend Subin and Chan has his dates with his boyfriend Byungchan (a boyfriend they have never met but apparently is not fictitious) and Seungsik has an off the next day which means ordering the pizza from the nearby store which has a buy one get one on the large ones, eat half of it and keep the rest in the refrigerator for other when they come over the next day. It also means donning pyjamas as soon as he gets off work on friday nights.</p><p>So like any Friday night, Seungsik was wearing pyjamas and waiting for the pizzas as he watched the first episode of a drama he had been wanting to. The bell rang unexpectedly early and he wondered for a second if he ordered too early or if they have started making his order before he orders because he orders the same thing regularly. But whatever he was thinking came to a screeching halt because there was an extremely handsome man standing in front of his home (who by the way looked equally confused as Seungsik himself) and in a couple of seconds Seungsik started panicking because he was in front of an extremely handsome man, wearing formal pants shirt and a coat and he was in his pyjamas!</p><p>He vaguely reminded himself that the guy looked like Lim Sejun, the most sought after bachelor (perks of living in a small and tight knit town) but last he remembered Sejun had blue hair and this guy did not. The man in question cleared his throat and asked, “Kang Seungsik?” and Seungsik nodded, still mildly panicking thanks to his attire. “You are..not the seungsik i remember..” the man trailed off and if this was a text conversation, seugnisk’s response would have been a flurry of question marks. But since it wasn't, he went with the equally similar response of a “huh?”. The man looked uncomfortable and so did Seungsik but it was what it was.</p><p>At the same time, the pizza order came and Seungsik cursed inside. It was the delivery man who had become comfortable with Seungsik to the point of having a small (very small) conversation with him when he delivered. “Oh thank god! I used to think you order these 2 huge pizzas for yourself so I can't express the happiness of seeing someone else here! He exclaimed as soon as he saw them and Seungsik could just feel his cheeks turning red. <em>This was so embarrassing.</em></p><p>Seungsik just embarrassingly nodded and took the pizzas from him, scared that he might speak more and happy that he had already paid online. When the delivery boy left, the man looked at him with a slight guilt on his face. “I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. I guess there has been some confusion, i’ll get going.” It was a split second decision and Seungsik prayed to whoever was above to not make him regret it.</p><p>“Wait..” he called out and the man turned around. “You said you were looking for some Kang Seungsik?” he asked and the man nodded. “I am Seungsik. Come on in.” Seungsik finally said as he opened the door and walked in, hearing the man entere behind him and trying to still his mind from pointing out the difference of their clothes every time he so much as make eye contact with him. And as many times that happened, he can't help but think that it was Sejun, even with those black (and not blue) hair, the man was the same but he can't be sure.</p><p>His suspicions were confirmed when the man in question cleared his throat - standing awkwardly in the middle of his living room in his formal clothes and said, “I feel like I should clear up who I am and why I'm here. I’m Lim Sejun and uuhh.. I had a date with Kang Seungsik.” he said and Seungsik sputtered - he did NOT have a date with THE Lim Sejun! He would have known that!</p><p>As if Sejun could sense the words on Seungsik’s tongue - he raised his hand and started speaking again, “there was this thing that the fire department did okay? There was a raffle and there were multiple prizes and one of them was a date with me and all of the funds from purchased raffles went to charity. A guy with black hair and tattoos and piercings with another balck haired boy in tow bought a couple of raffles and they won this. The guy with piercings told me that his name was Kang Seungsik and he gave me this address and today’s date and..here i am..” he trailed off and Seungsik just stared at him with his mouth wide open because <em>no way in hell Hanse just set him up with a date with Lim Sejun and did not even bothered tell him!</em></p><p>“Hanse, I swear to god i’ll kill you tomorrow.” Seungsik mumbled and then he looked up at Sejun.</p><p>“I..umm I’m Seungsik not him..” he said and Sejun smiled.</p><p>“I know.” which took Seungsik slightly aback.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I know it wasn't Seungsik - the man who said that. But I was hoping it was you who had this address. If you don't want to go on a date with me though, it's alright. I can see you were set for night.” Sejun said as he looked at Seungsik from top to bottom.</p><p>Seungsik could feel himself flushing slightly at the way Sejun was blatantly checking him out but <em>what? Sejun knew Hanse was not Seungsik yet agreed? Better yet, he was hoping to see HIM?</em> “Umm no. you can stay, if you want to that is. I’ll get changed and we can go out?” Seungsik asked and when Sejun nodded, turned to go to his bedroom when a hand grabbed his wrist. “I just..” Sejun trailed on, adamantly not meeting his eyes and keeping them trained on the ground. “You looked like you were planning on staying in.. so we can stay in and have pizza if you want to. Or I can leave if you want me to.” Sejun stumbled upon his sentences and Seungsik would have probably found it endearing had he not been going crazy mentally on the thought of staying at home with Sejun.</p><p>“If you're okay with it, let's stay in?” Seungsik asked and Sejun excitedly nodded. “Do you wanna borrow a pair of clothes to change into? Your clothes might get uncomfortable.” seungsik said and Sejun nodded. “Wait, do you have any alcohol?” he asked and Seungsik thought of that one bottle of Soju in his fridge and grimaced.</p><p>Sejun laughed and Seungsik was this close to calling it his favourite sound <em>and he has known that man for barely half an hour (at least personally).</em> Sejun agreed to go to the convenience store nearby to grab some beer and as soon as he left, Seungsik cleaned his living room and bedroom at a lightning speed - no he was not expecting anything else but<em> just in case.</em> If Sejun came back and noticed something, he was kind enough to not comment and Seungsik was grateful. Sejun changed into the offered pair of pyjamas and when he came out Seungsik was jealous of how much better he looked in his pyjamas. And also that he might be wearing the exact same pyjamas as his but in different colours and they were matching in a way, <em>but he was not going to think over it.</em></p><p>For the next hour, they watched the drama, munched on the pizza and drank beer and made small talks here and there. 2 beers later (1 more then his tolerance) Seungsik asked the question that was bothering him since Sejun came in - “what did you mean you knew it wasn't me but hoping it was me?” Seungsik hadn't realised Sejun was actually attentively watching the drama (since he was just staring at his side profile for the past half hour) and hence he jumped back slightly, blinking at Seungsik owlishly until his mind processed the question he was asked. “Aah.. I have seen you in the bakery. Not that i have gone there a lot but from the outside - but like not in a creepy way! My friend has mentioned you were cute and I just went to see you once and he was right and I just wanted to come in but I didn't know how to come and talk to you and..” Sejun trailed off when he realised he was rambling and looked away. He turned around only when he saw seungsik slightly chuckling, holding a hand in front of his face as the chuckle went into a full blown laughter and maybe they were drunk and maybe it wasn't the smartest decision but Sejun figured he’ll just go with it <em>as he leaned closer and pulled Seungsik’s hand away, waiting for a few seconds in front of his face as his laughter subsided and he gulped visibly- a slight nod indicating his consent as Sejun leaned in and caught his lips softly.</em></p><p>~</p><p>“You think something would have happened?'' Hanse asked as Subin used his own pair of keys to open Seungsik’s door and tiptoed inside. “Who knows.” Subin muttered as he took in the sight of the living room. There were bottles of beer on the table with an empty box of pizza which <em>never happens</em> because Seungsik saves them for the others. “Something definitely happened here.” Subin muttered as Hanse made happy noises. “We should go to the bedroom!” Hanse said as he all but ran to the bedroom before Subin could stop him. All that he heard before he could follow his boyfriend was a loud yelling from Seungsik and someone else (presumably Sejun) and loud laughter from Hanse and he smiled. The sight that greeted him, a cackling Hanse followed by a red faced Seungsik and Sejun in <em>matching pyjamas</em> was enough for Subin to laugh himself and laugh even more loudly when he received a glare from Seungsik - but his red face was turning down the impact.</p><p>“Nothing happened!” Seungsik yelled for the fourth time after Chan came too while Sejun cooed at him with his hands around him and Subin snorted. <em>Something definitely happened.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>